


Woman Like a Man

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fuck up and the genius. Wait til they get a load of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman Like a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Woman Like a Man - Damien Rice, for na-no-nai.
> 
> You lost me, You cost me,  
> You taught me of me in the end.  
> We're bad, What we do.  
> Stupid fools.

Shisui isn't an exemplary member of his family, and this he knows. He's been told, time and time again; through the withering glances his Aunts and Uncles throw him during family reunions, the stifled whispers, the overheard gossip.  
  
He knows what he is, what they call him. The disgrace of the Uchiha, they say.  
  
None of it stops Itachi from crashing in his run down apartment most weeks, and it always makes him grin, because _that_ must really smart. The prodigy and the disgrace. The whiz kid and his fuck up older cousin.  
  
He holds the spliff to Itachi's lips, watches Itachi inhale- feels the wet of the kid's spit against his thumb. His mouth goes dry when Itachi looks at him from under heavy lashes- lets the smoke curl out between his lips lazily. When he smiles, it's sleepy, sated, utterly fucked out- naked thighs sprawled against the bedsheets.  
  
The grin that curls across Shisui's lips feels almost mean, and his cock's hard again, pressed against the curve of his cousin's ribs. It only feels right to press Itachi back down against the sheets, swallow his gasps with teeth and tongue, and slide right back in- still so wet and loose from before.  
  
The world is blurred around the edges, reality too soft. Itachi gasps softly, presses back, fucks himself back onto Shisui's cock and Shisui thinks _fuck, my love, you are everything._  
  
The fuck up and the genius. Wait til they get a load of this.


End file.
